Basic biochemical information on the fate, metabolism and inductive effect of juvenoids on Triatoma infestans and mammalian cell cultures will be obtained. Emphasis will be placed on the determination of the rates of entrance and type of binding to cellular macromolecules of juvenoids, as well as on the elucidation of the main metabolic pathways and the nature of their products. The metabolism and inductive effect of juvenoids will be correlated with RNA and protein synthesis. The nature of the possible metabolites will be ascertained by chromatographic and spectroscopic techniques.